Here We Go! Revolution! Gather My Fellow Fanmade!
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Fukaine Sato is bent on leading a gekokujou and overthrow Vocaloids, but she can't do this alone. Along with sixteen other and her sister, they will all overthrow the Vocaloids and get the acknowledgment they want, proving fanmades can be just as good.
1. Chapter 1

Fukaine Sato paced back and forth, chewing on a nail. Meanwhile, Gottane Kuri sat not too far, worrying that biting off nail polish would not be good for the body. However, she did not have the courage to speak up. The silence was broken when Sato halted.

"They will pay," she vowed, staring at a window, anger evident on her face. "Just they wait. Our names will be known throughout all of the world. Our time has come to rise."

"S-Sato-chan...you are going by yourself?" Kuri asked in worry. Sato shook her head.

"If there is one thing you need to learn, sister, it is this. You need to have a loyal and efficient team in order to rise. One cannot stand alone. However, if a team is weak, then there is no point."

"Then...do you need help on...assembling a team?" Kuri asked. Sato shrugged.

"I require few things for my team. All right, Kuri, I want you to take notes on what I request. Interviews start tomorrow." Kuri nodded.

"First, I need a spy. One that can move in and out of the Vocaloid mansion quick and efficiently. I need a hacker to infect the Vocaloid's system when the time has come. I need an artist, to make our PVs. I need someone who has great knowledge in battle strategies..." Sato trailed off and frowned.

"I feel like I sound like an old hag. Anyways, I also need...that's all I can think if. But, these requirements are most needed. An affection for a Vocaloid has to be eliminated, or that person is out. The person has to have a purpose to help us overthrow."

"And...who are we recruiting?" Kuri asked in a timid voice. She was not suited for things like this, given her nature, but she would stand by her sisters side no matter what. Sato smirked.

"Fellow fanmades, like us."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own OCs belonging to other people.

I'm surprised at the number of feedback we have! I hope to see you guys keeping faithful to this story by reviewing and reading the author's note sometimes. There may be something important sometimes!

As for some of the OCs, some of them were too interesting for me to leave out. Also, for the OC that got submitted late after the said date...well, I already promised them a spot right on the 15th, so they got accepted. ^^

Let's see if you guys can recognize your OCs throughout this chapter. Heeehehehehehehe. We do have some yanderes too, so don't get yours confused with the other :D

* * *

><p>"<em>SEKAI DE ICHIBAN O-HIME-SAMA-"<em>

The first lyrics of that song echoed throughout the city, and some of Japan's citizens stopped to look at all of the electronic TVs that had only one figure on it.

Hatsune Miku.

She was all over Japan. Posters, magazines, everywhere! One person in particular just wanted to tear off Miku's crazy long twintails. She growled, but then a poster, a small one, caught her attention.

Curious, she walked over to it and plucked it off the wall.

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby that place, a male kept on hitting his ears. That annoying voice had boomed throughout his skull and hurt his ears. Another girl next to him just patted his back as she held a little poster in her hands. She tapped on his shoulders and motioned to it, smirking.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The freaking, Kagamine Twins. Both of these people had a hate for one or the other. The boy hated Kagamine Len. He wanted to defeat Len and win over Len's fangirls.

The female next to him hated Kagamine Rin as much as the boy hated Kagamine Len, or maybe even more. Seeing a poster of Megurine Luka, the female just snarled and clenched her fists. The boy sensed her growing anger and patted her shoulder, trying to calm down the yandere that was growing inside her every second.

A poster hit the back of his head. The boy frowned but the female picked it up, her pink eyes reading it. As she finished, she smirked and turned towards to the boy.

**XxXxXxXxXXXXXX**

The girl was trying to read her book. It was her passion, and mostly the thing that could keep her satisfied. However, she kept on getting distracted by a singing voice.

She watched silently as she snapped her head up, the radio blaring a song, the singer whose voice she recognized.

Utatane Piko.

Standing up, her brown curls swishing a little, she looked longingly at one of the posters hanging in the library. As she stood up, the book she was holding had something fall out of it.

Cocking her head, she gingerly picked it up and read it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXXXX**

She tried to draw in peace. However, people passing by her kept on sneering at her, saying that the people who drew the Vocaloid PV's were way better at drawing than her, and Kamui Gackupo was also better at drawing than her.

She didn't say anything, but she could feel some anger rising. Why should they compare her to a Vocaloid? They hadn't seen her real talent yet.

Falling from the sky was a small poster that landed on her lap. Saying nothing, she read it from there and could feel an opportunity.

**XxXXXXXXX**

She was on a portable laptop, inside a coffee shop. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she opened her files. Pictures of Kagamine Len were everywhere and she sighed dreamily.

At the same time, three other girls were watching from different tables, but they did see the pictures. They, too, loved Kagamine Len, in different ways. One of them just loved him, one of them would probably kill to show her love for him, but the last one only thought he looked cute. Nothing more or nothing less.

A small poster hanging outside had caught all of the Kagamine Len's 'fangirls' attention, as they slowly got up and went to look at it, ignoring each other.

**XxXXXXXXX**

Looking at the ice cream shop, the boy outside was only reminded of the man he detested the most.

Shion Kaito.

In his point of view, he saw that the male had popularity that shouldn't have existed. Shion Kaito didn't deserve this popularity, he did. Looking at a nearby poster of Hatsune Miku, he immediately walked in front of it. Now, this man adored Hatsune Miku. Sadly, she was probably taken by Shion Kaito.

A smaller poster almost went unnoticed by him. He lightly scratched the small beard he sported and plucked it off the wall.

**XxXXXXXX**

She wanted to stab that freaking plushie of Kagamine Len. She wanted his blood to be spilled, she wanted to hear his pleas to stop. She, however, would give no mercy at all. The boy next to her just stood there, staring at a plushie of Kagamine Rin. He had a book in his right hand. Both people paid no attention to their surroundings, only to the plushies in front of them.

The boy adores Kagamine Rin. The girl wants to kill Kagamine Len...

At their feet, they barely noticed the little poster on the floor. They both silently picked it up, read it and walked away from the window, where the plushies were displayed.

**XxXXXXXX**

They weren't brothers. They sure acted like they were though.

They were both just fanmades, people deemed them as unimportant, ESPECIALLY the Vocaloids. Heck, they were sure the Vocaloids didn't even know that fanmades existed. One of the boys, however, wants to prove that fanmades can be just as popular as Vocaloids.

The other boy would support his "brother" though, no matter what.

So when the other man picked up a poster and read it, the other one just followed that boy with the drive.

**XxXXXXX**

Fukaine Sato felt like punching something. Or she felt like she wanted to hit her head against a wall. Phone call after phone call. All were useless people who wanted to meet the Vocaloids, not help overthrow.

"And no one has come in person," she muttered, sighing in defeat as she slumped in her chair. Gottane Kuri heard the doorbell. She cast a worried glance at her "sister" before saying, "I'll go get it."

Sato barely paid attention, however, she rubbed her temple. This was getting her nowhere. Maybe she should-

"S-Sato-chan," Kuri appeared right in front of Sato, bottom lip quivering. She pointed a finger at the door.

"What?" Sato asked.

"Th-there are sixteen people outside of the door."

* * *

><p>Imagine if you saw sixteen people outside your door. Yup. That's how Kuri feels. Given her personality, it probably doesn't help.<p>

Gomen for late update. I got grounded...and am still is. I'm lucky I can sneak on.

If you couldn't recognize your fanmade...SHAME ON YOU! D: -shot-

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own OCs except mine :3

Don't worry. Everyone's OCs were in the last chapter. I should clear something else up though.

I grouped all of the Len love interests together. So there. I admitted it. -hides under box of shame-

* * *

><p>"Holy sh..." Sato muttered. She cleared her throat, and all the people at the doors turned to look at her, all chatter stopping.<p>

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" she asked. Sato cursed at how formal she sounded. Kuri had now backed up into the kitchen to make some tea and snacks for the sudden guests. There was an awkward silence and Sato was tempted to just slam the door if no one was going to answer her.

"Hello there!" a bubbly voice piped up, shoving her way to the front to shake hands with Sato. Sato looked at the girl who had lime green eyes. She didn't really mean to stare, but this girl's hair was just...attention attracting, to put it simply.

This girl's hair was also lime green, but she also had two side pigtails tied with pink bows, and the rest of her hair was down. In front of her eyes were hot pink glasses. Sato took a small glance to the girl's ears, which were covered by hot pink and touches of lilac headphones. Sato noted that it was like a Vocaloid's headphones, like her's were.

"I'm Karune Mika," she introduced herself. Sato also noticed that this Mika was shorter than her by nearly a foot.

"Karune?" Sato echoed, then realized how stupid she sounded. Taking a glance at the others behind her, she noticed that almost all of them had the common Vocaloid headphones, only in different colors. Sato facepalmed herself, stepping to the side.

"Please come in," she muttered.

**XxXxXXxx**

Kuri had settled next to her trusted 'sister' after everyone was seated and had their own tea. This time, it was the true awkward silence as Sato's bright pink eyes had scanned the group, narrowing after every person she looked at.

Kuri jumped at Sato's suddenly clearing her throat.

"My name is Fukaine Sato," she stood up and bowed slightly, before shooting Kuri a glance.

"U-um...my name is Gottane Kuri..." she stuttered, also bowing before taking a seat, embarrassment flooding her face.

"Before I start, I would like to interview each and every one of you in separate rooms," Sato said after patting Kuri's shoulder. "Any volunteers to go first?"

Several hands went up, and Sato facepalmed.

"Alright then. Kuri, keep the rest of them entertained while I take these two," Sato said, suddenly grabbing two boys by their wrists and leading them to a room. Kuri looked after her with a bewildered look, before nervously turning to the others.

"U-um...what would everyone like to do?" Kuri asked.

**xxXxXXx**

"My name is Sujishita Seijirou," a boy introduced himself. He had black hair, matching eyes, and was a pale teenager. He wore an untucked dress shirt that seemed to be slightly unbuttoned, accompanied with a loose black necktie and slim black dress pants to finish up his nearly formal looking outfit.

Sato looked to other teenager who seemed older than Seijirou.

"My name is Kyun Ryu," the teenager grinned. He also had black hair, but it seemed to be more orderly than the other teenager. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt that was covered partially by a black suit jacket and he wore dark slim jeans. Sato noticed he had a cigarette in his mind. She twitched at this. The smoking reminded her of-

She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the man who had appeared in her head just then, and looked back to Seijirou.

"Do you like anyone?" she asked bluntly. He coughed a little.

"W-well, I'm just slightly attracted to Lily-san," he blushed. "It's nothing too big."

"And you?" Sato turned to Ryu.

"I admire Suzune-san, that's all," he shrugged casually. "To save you the trouble of asking, I'm joining the revolution because I find it unfair that us fanmades don't get the same respect as people do for the Vocaloids. I think that we can be just as good as the Vocaloids, and not just in terms of singing."

"And I'm helping him. Ryu-san is like my brother," Seijirou added. "I'm good at spying, and Ryu-san is good at hacking and cooking." A distant look crossed Sato's face then.

"You...you're just like me and Kuri," she muttered slightly, before shaking her head again.

"Nice meeting you two. Welcome to the revolution," she slightly smiled, before shooing them out of the room and grabbing the next unsuspecting pair.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Where are your legs?" Sato blurted out at the shorter girl. The girl glared.

"Where are your boobs?" she countered. Sato crushed the tea cup she had in her hand as a dark aura surrounded her.

"What'd you say?" Sato muttered.

"Didn't you hear me?" the girl said, anger rising.

"Don't mind her, Fukaine-san," the boy with her slapped the shorter girl's head. "She just gets angry if someone talks about her height."

"Oh really?" a dark shadow covered Sato's face before she landed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "You're automatically in!"

"Eh?" the girl and boy blinked at the older girl before them.

"I really hate it when someone says I'm too flat for my age," Sato's face darkened as she reminded yet again, of someone who had taunted her before about that. She was tempted to flip the table this time.

"I see..." the boy coughed awkwardly. "My name, by the way, is Konone Takase," he introduced himself.

"I'm his girlfriend, Nekone Mio," the girl piped, still a little sour about being called short indirectly. Sato took a quick glance at them. Mio had short, layered brown hair with amber eyes. She wore a tan colored V-neck t-shirt with black skinny shorts and black, fingerless arm warmers.

Takase had dark violet hair with pale blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with what seemed like violet paint splatters with a vest partially covering the top he wore. He also wore black jeans and sported a pencil behind his hair and a sketchbook in the crook of his arm. Curious, Sato looked at Takase.

"You draw good?"

"I draw better when Mio is singing to me," Takase smiled affectionately at the shorter girl, who blushed in response.

"I can hide in small places, so I guess I'm a good spy," she mumbled.

"And why are you here?"

"To stop those annoying voices that shatter my eardrums," Takase immediately replied.

"Also known as the Vocaloids, especially Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin," Mio spoke up, her own face darkening. "Those types of Vocaloid don't deserve the popularity they're getting right now. I...I hope that I can rise to their level of popularity, and maybe even surpass him."

"Hmm..." Sato looked thoughtful, before landing a hand on both Mio and Takase's shoulders. "Welcome to the revolution."

She gently pushed them out and dragged another pair in.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**(Okay, for these two OCs, I kinda got confused. If their names are wrong, I'll change it later. Gomen creator)**

The next people dragged in were also boy and girl.

The girl had a small side ponytail with the rest of her purple hair down and a strip of pink on her bangs. She had bright pink eyes that could rival Sato and Kuri's own pink eyes. Her outfit was almost similar to Meiko's outfit, only the top was purple with a pink undershirt, and her skirt was purple with pink shorts under it.

The boy had long brown bangs, but the back part was black and reached his shoulders only. His outfit was similar to Meito's outfit, but the colors replacing it was dark green and with bands on. His hair also sported a small strip of green.

"Hello there," the boy smirked at Sato, sauntering up to her and put an arm to trap her against the wall she was leaning against. He stared deeply into her eyes, but was midly surprised when she asked this.

"Are you trying to flirt with me? Because it's not working," she said in dead pan, shrugging his arm off. Of course, Sato knew someone who was way worse than the boy. She looked at the girl.

"My name is Hikaru Luna," she introduced herself. "That idiot over there is Yuki Kaoi."

Kaoi frowned, looking at Luna.

"To make this brief, she's the yandere type," Kaoi jabbed a thumb at Luna. She glared at him this time. "My purpose is to beat off Kagamine Len's popularity and get as many fangirls as him. I think I should get more fangirls than little shota boy," Kaoi snorted. "My talent is-"

"Pretty much flirting my way in a girl's heart and getting them to say what I want them to say," Luna mocked Kaoi's voice. Kaoi glared at her.

"Anyways, I have very good aim, but my true aim is to beat off Kagamine Rin and Megurine Luka."

"Any love interests?"

"...No," the both stated. Sato nodded.

"Alright then. Off you go. Welcome to the revolution."

**XxxxXxX**

Sato's eyes were starting to droop, so she had grabbed two random people from the ground. Both were girls.

"Um...well...my name is Tsukia Kairi," the girl who bowed had strawberry blond hair and sported emerald eyes, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore shorts and a thigh length orange and yellow shirt. "I am an artist, but I want to prove that I can be better than Kamui Gakupo. I-I can paint anything at first glance," she said timidly.

"I...my name is Shizune Haruka," this girl also bowed. She had long black hair that reached her waist and sported purple eyes. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt and a purple skirt with black trimmings. She had a black fishnet glove on one hand, a purple fishnet glove on the other. Finally, she wore black leggings with combat boots.

"I'm very good at hacking. I'm here to prove that Vocaloids aren't the best and my singing can surpass a Vocaloid's," Haruka said. Luckily for her, Sato didn't ask if she liked anyone or not.

"Very well then. Welcome to the revolution."

**XxXxXxx**

The next two people Sato dragged in with interesting, to say the least.

"My name is Hidekidere Rakeru. I'm an artist and spy. Kagamine Len used to be my boyfriend, but he dumped me," her eyes darkened as she pulled a knife out of nowhere. "I want to cut him open and hear him scream my name, begging me to stop cutting him-"

"OKAY! IMAGES!" Sato screeched. The other boy just covered his ears. Sato figured out that the girl was a very serious yandere. Rakeru had long red hair and violet eyes. She wore a blue dress that had black stripes and a blue-violet ribbon in her hair. She had on silver dress shoes.

"Ikarine Zuki. I'm kind of a thief and spy," the boy said, reading a book. He had a black button up shirt with long sleeves that seemed to have been ripped off. He had on fingerless black gloves, black jeans and skater sneakers.

"Not the talkative type, are you? Very well. You like anyone?"

Zuki twitched, but then replied with a bored tone, "No."

"You two, welcome to the revolution."

**XxXxXxX**

While Sato was slightly afraid of some of the people she approved, she was also interested in the different types of people who came here.

"I am Akanamine Nela," a girl bowed. She had long, curly brown hair that reached her waist and sea green eyes.

"I...I'm jealous and sad because Utatane Piko left me to be a Vocaloid. We were childhood friends, I guess. I'm good at playing a lot of instruments, but the most I'm good at is the violin. I want to prove that us fanmades can be just as good as a Vocaloid...and I want to be friends with my childhood friend again," she whispered.

"I'm Namine Ayaka!" a girl piped. She had long black hair that sported a violet ribbon and dark purple eyes. She had on a black skirt with purple trims, and a purple V-neck shirt with black rims. "I'm a good artist and spy, and I kinda like Akaito! Is he here?"

"Another artist-spy combination," Sato cocked her head to the side. "Unfortunately, no. It seems as if since he is growing in popularity, he is on the way to becoming an official Vocaloid. So in other words, he's also our enemy."

"I see..."

"Will this information get in the way of the revolution?"

"No, Fukaine-san! I also have a drive! My goal is to defeat Hatsune Miku and rid her off her popularity," Ayaka's eyes darkened. "She's nearly everywhere in Japan. I can't walk one block with seeing her stupid, long twintails."

"Interesting...alright you two. Welcome to the revolution."

**XxXxXxX**

Sato recognized the one of the next two people who walked in: the same girl who had shook her hand at the door earlier before.

"Hi! I didn't properly introduce myself! I'm Karune Mika again!" she yelled. "I know you're tired, so I'll make this brief. People call me a yandere, and my original creator, who is somewhere else in the world, says I would kill Kagamine Len to show my love for him, which is true! I hate the Vocaloids because they threw me out when they heard my singing voice, which they said was scratchy and stuff like that."

Mika was practically glowing, which made Sato sweatdrop.

"I'm Klein Satoru. I detest Kaito, and my original creator, who is somewhere else in the world, says I can be a good tactical leader," he shrugged. Sato noticed that he had brown hair and was taller than her. He had brown eyes and sported a small beard. He wore black trousers, and he wore a brown zip-up jacket over his black t-shirt.

"Like anyone?"

"No," his answer was serious, but Mika had screeched Len's name, apparently in yandere mode right now, since she was making small stabbing motions with her hand.

"I guess I should be slightly afraid...but welcome to the revolution."

**xxXxXxX**

Sato had collapsed onto a couch, so it was up to Kuri to interview the remaining two people.

"Arakawa Miyuki," she bowed. Miyuki had long black hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple skirt and black t-shirt. "I'm also a really good spy, and I have a very slight affection for Kagamine Len-san."

"I'm Sakine Eii," another girl introduced herself. She had brown hair that reached mid-back and purple eyes. She wore a purpleplaid skirt, white buttons up with short sleeves, a purple plaid tie, black wristbands with purple lining, purple headphones similar to a Vocaloid's regular headphones, and a purple sash.

"Sakine?" Kuri cocked her head to the side.

"Ah, I'm related to Sakine Meiko, the...younger version of Meiko-san. I...may not seem the type you're looking for? Most of the people here have a sort of hatred for the Vocaloids...however, my purpose is to become as popular an idol as Hatsune Miku-san. I'm good at distracting people, convincing them to give me what I want, and I like Kagamine Len-san just because I think he's cute. I spent most of my time with the Vocaloids, so I have some connections to them."

"But...working with us...means you have to betray their trust?" Kuri asked with a worried look.

"I'm also a fanmade, disregarded by the public. I'm willing to take that risk."

* * *

><p>*wipes forehead* FINALLY DONE! UGH! REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Vocaloids or the OCs that aren't mine.

Blame me for short chapter...I can't think of anything rite noaw...

* * *

><p>"Sato-chan, wake up." Kuri poked at the older girl's arm. Sato was currently snoring away on a couch, others were also sprawled out on couches. However, there were few who were watching in amusement as Kuri kept on trying different ways to wake Sato up.<p>

"Wake up." Kuri proceeded to poke Sato's face. Kuri's bow-shaped ahoge twitched in annoyance when Sato just snorted in her sleep and turned the other way.

"I want to try!" a girl yelled optimistically. Kuri faintly remembered that her name was Ayaka, and was curious on what she would do to wake Sato up.

"Wakey-wakey~" Ayaka sang, pinching both of Sato's cheeks and stretching them to an extent that looked rather painful. A fist shot out and Ayaka ducked down to dodge it on time.

"Agh...what the..." Sato sat up wearily, her hair tousled in random places on her head as she rubbed her pink eyes. "What time is it?"

"Twelve in the afternoon," Kuri said. "More than half of everyone else are asleep too."

"I'll wake them up!" Ayaka volunteered immediately. A bad premonition overcame all of the fanmades at that time, and slowly, Sato, Kuri, Ryu, and Kairi silently tried to wake up the others before their faces had a strange burning feeling.

The first target of Ayaka was Takase. When she jumped onto his stomach, he let out a yell of surprise, which caused Mio to wake up, luckily. Ayaka remembered there was this boy who seemed to be the silent and reserved type. So, she targeted Zuki next.

His reaction was amusing to everyone else, but not Ayaka, for she kept on bouncing on his stomach. The glare on his face could rival the devil's own, a dark aura seeping off of him and aiming for Ayaka. She got knocked down by the aura and Zuki sat up.

"Okay, let's assemble everyone," Sato clapped her hands together, leaning against a pole.

**Uh...I'm gonna Try To Improvise~**

Sato looked at the eager faces of the fanmades, ideas running through her mind on how they could torture some of the Vocaloids already.

"Now, we're all here because we all have some sort of grudge against the Vocaloids, right?" Sato cocked her head to the side as agreement rose in the crowd. "We could be called 'Green is the Enemy', but...some of our rivals is Rin, and some of us aren't really aiming for the downfall of Miku.

No, we're aiming for the downfall of all Vocaloids and UTAUs. We, the lesser generation, the neglected ones, shall rise and create...a _gekokujou..._this is the era of the fanmade's victory!"

Everyone cheered for Sato, even though it was a stereotypical 'get-your-spirits-up-speech'.

"Our creators...what have happened to them?" Sato asked. "Kuri and I's creator is somewhere in Japan, trying to meet the Vocaloids. I don't know what happened to your creators...have they abandoned us because we could never rise up to the Vocaloid's popularity?"

Everyone shrugged.

"They're not important," Sato declared. "They can't uninstall us. We are thankful for them, but from now on, we will go on without their help. We have only each other...so you all better get along with each other." she leveled a glare with all the fanmades. Only a few dared to glare back, and she smirked at them.

"So, what we're going to do here. Obviously, in duets, we're going to post the song 'Gekokujou' and 'Green is the Enemy'. The chosen hackers shall delete every Vocaloid's songs, or whatever you can do to get rid of them from NicoNico's list. Our songs shall be on top.

Sometime in the next few months, we shall have a war with the Vocaloids, whether it be a singing, fighting, or game war. We will be training in the next few months, honing our skills to ensure victory over the Vocaloids. When they surrender, we fanmades shall make ourselves known and kick Vocaloids off the internet and the world. Any objections?"

There were none. Everyone had looks on their faces. They wanted war, of course.

"Those who have...love interests," Sato smirked at the obvious. "We'll see if you get to have them in the end. For now, I will lead you to the training course. Each and every one of you will try to complete. if your will is not strong enough...say good bye to revenge."

Sato beckoned them over with her head, as Kuri kept the rear. When everyone stepped through the room, they all gave shouts of surprise.

"Welcome..."

It looked simple enough, but also hard.

The first obstacle was very simple, just running up to a wall and scaling it, but there could be a hidden trick there. On the other side, they would either have quick instincts and grab the rope to swing to safety, or fall into the water below them and swim to shore. In the water were little fishes with really sharp teeth.

After reaching the other side, there were holes. The fanmades paled when they saw fire burst upwards. One wrong more, and they were toast. If they managed to get past the fire holes, there was a balance beam.

Below the beam was mud. If they fell, they would have a hell of a time getting out before they got suck under. Quicksand. What they didn't know was that if they had good teamwork(they were all going in pairs), then the person that didn't fall would try to get them out besides the risk of falling.

Next was handlebars that they had to grip to get across. Below was steaming water. It seemed very hot. On top of the handlebars were little creatures that pecked at the bars once in a while. One peck, you lose your grip, you get scalded.

Next, a long tunnel leading to the other course. It was dark. The fanmades saw that random objects would drop in the tunnels. They gulped.

The tunnel led to an innocent hill. They saw a multiple boulders at the top. Well, they all got the feeling that they would have to outrun the boulders...after the hill, they would have to jump a bunch of thumbtacks and acorns.

They sweatdropped at Sato.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

"No."

"How can you expect ANY of us to complete this?" someone protested.

"I'm not," Sato said simply. "But, I would like it if you could with your partner."

"Why don't you do it?" someone sneered. "And let your weak looking partner to do it." they were referring to Kuri.

"Whatever. C'mon Kuri," Sato beckoned Kuri to the start. "Who wants to time us?"

"I will," Satoru offered. Everyone turned their eyes to the lavender-haired pair of girls.

"Ready...go!"

Everyone mouth's dropped.

* * *

><p>Here comes the wower.<p>

Those with fanmades will PM me on how their fanmades would complete the course. I look forward to the ones who will be like idiots and fall into the burning water. -shot-

Those will unsigned reviews...just review. But I still want everyone to review. Those who have not sent am obstacle course completion sheet will be dropped out of the revolution. Simple enoguh. Your fanmade's partner is announced in the third chapter. They were introduced with another.

Good luck!


End file.
